C'est chaud à Poudlard !
by nicopotter-snapeslove
Summary: Le titre dit tout cette fic est R pour scènes hot
1. HarryGinny

Chapitre 2: Harry/Ginny

Réponses aux Reviews:

Fanny Radcliffe : désolé je ne mettrais pas ton idée et tu n'es pas sur twwo toi ?

Squall : Voudrais-tu m'aider toi ?

Ensuite après avoir quitté la pièce Harry se dirigea dans la grande Salle pour le repas. Arrivé à sa place au côté de Ron, Ginny, Drago et Hermione, il s'adressa à Ginny à voix basse : Ginny ce soir vient dans ma chambre et tu sais pourquoi !!!!!! (NDA : Dans ma fic Harry et Hermione sont préfets en chef et ont une salle personnelle) – Ok lui répondit – elle avec un sourire sur le coin de la bouche.

Après le repas Harry se dirigea vers la salle de cours d'Histoire de la magie toujours aussi ennuyant. Après ce cours interminable de 2 heures il se dirige vers le cours de Divination. Le professeur Trewlaney bizarrement ne lui annonça pas une mort atroce mais plutôt un plaisir intense dans les prochaines 24 heures. Harry était souriant il se doutait bien quand ce moment allait arriver.

Après ce cours plus joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire il alla prendre des forces en allant manger. Harry mangea plus que jamais et avait bien hâte à ce qu'il allait ce passer après le repas. Pendant tout le repas Ginny regardait Harry d'un regard provocateur ce qui lui laissait imaginé qu'il allait passer une excellente soirée en sa compagnie.

Après ce repas délicieux, Harry alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny arriva avec une tenue super sexy avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et l'embrassa d'une telle force qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle l'embrassait maintenant dans le cou et descendait doucement plus bas. Elle lui retire son t-shirt puis l'embrasse sur son torse musclé. Elle descend dangereusement plus bas. Elle retire le pantalon de son amant très doucement puis son boxer.

Il se retrouve maintenant nu devant la belle rousse perverse alors quelle est encore tout habillée. Elle prend son sexe dur entre ses doigts et commence à le masturber lentement. Puis elle le prend en entier dans sa bouche et commence à faire des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Harry laissa s'échapper un gémissement rauque. -Oh ! C'est bon continue !! Oh! Oui Ginny !!!!! Et puis il se déversa dans sa bouche. Elle se liche les lèvres puis elle recommence ses mouvements pour tout essuyer.

Ensuite Harry la prend par les hanches la remonte pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il descend et l'embrasse dans le cou. Il descend encore enlève le petit gilet mince de Ginny. Il continue ses petits bisous sur le ventre de celle-ci puis monte et lui retire son soutien-gorge. Il empoigne un de ses seins puis le masse doucement. Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il commence à luis lécher un téton puis l'autre passant rapidement de un à l'autre. Ginny avait maintenant le souffle haletant. Harry descend plus bas et lui retire sa jupe puis son beau string bleu en dentelle. Elle est maintenant nue comme lui. Il rentre un doigt en elle et commence des mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus vite en elle. Elle gémit tout aussi vite et puis elle jouie. Il se place sous elle et aspire tout son nectar puis ils s'embrassent.

Puis Ginny supplia Harry de rentrer en elle c'est ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il commence ses mouvements lentement pour la faire languir et ça marche. – Harry vient plus vite je t'en pris. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et alla de plus en plus rapide mais ralentissant de temps en temps pour ne pas jouir tout de suite il était trop tôt. Il continua toujours de la même manière pendant plusieurs minutes. De temps en temps ils s'embrassent mais ils se touchent tout le temps ils ne peuvent pas faire le contraire. Ils sont attirés un avec l'autre. Ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Ils s'aiment à la folie dans ses moments là. Mais est-ce que c'est de l'amour ou c'est juste du désir ou juste pour faire du sexe à n'importe qui ils ne le savent pas. Tous ces sentiments se retrouvent ensemble dans ses moments-là ou ils ne peuvent se passer de l'autre. Puis d'un coup il se vide en elle et elle jouie en même temps. Ils ont une lueur de joie dans les yeux. Cela parait dans leurs yeux qu'ils ont encore besoin du corps de l'autre contre lui et de sentir leur sexe entremêler et de faire l'amour comme des fous pendant toute la nuit et encore plus longtemps encore.

Il se retire puis se jette sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement comme ils adorent le faire puis il descend plus bas et commence à luis lécher la chatte et en jouant avec son clitoris. Elle gémit fortement. Il continue son jeu pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à quelle jouisse à nouveau. Il avale son nectar avec passion.

Ensuite Ginny le renverse pour être au dessus de lui. Elle descend doucement en déposant de chauds baisers sur le corps d'Harry. Elle prend ensuite le gros membre dressé de son amant dans sa bouche et commence à la sucer de haut en bas en passant sa langue sur le phallus de celui qui la fait si bien jouir. Elle continue pendant de longues minutes son activité. Le sentant venir elle s'éloigne et commence à le branler de plus en plus rapidement et pose sa bouche juste au dessus de se sexe qu'elle aime tant. Après une minute de branlade, il jouie dans la bouche de la tendre jeune femme qui le suçait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ensuite Harry empoigna la belle jeune femme et la pénétra durement en faisant des vas et vient rapides et durs contre le sexe de Ginny. Celle-ci ne se pleins pas du tout du traitement qu'il lui fait et même qu'elle adore cela et en demande plus. Mais celui-ci reprend l'activité plus lentement pour la faire languir et pour ne pas jouir tout de suite il prenait trop de plaisir rapidement. Il continue ses mouvements tantôt rapides, tantôt lents selon son désir de faire languir la fille sur qui il était présentement. Il continue ce manège pour un bon 10 minutes avant de jouir en même temps que la fille qu'il trouvait magnifique qui était sous lui.

Après avoir terminé leur activité Harry et Ginny se mirent à discuter :

Ginny, je suis tanné de faire du sexe à Hermione et à toi juste pour le sexe. Je voudrais sortir avec toi pour avoir une vie normale comme tout le monde et parce que je t'adore Ginny je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi.

Moi aussi je t'aime Harry et je veux aussi sortir avec toi .

Depuis ce temps Harry et Ginny sortirent ensemble et ils refirent l'amour toutes la nuit.

Suite au prochain chapitre ( J'espère que vous l'avez aimer et en plus c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie je suis fier de moi)

Nicopotter


	2. HarryHermione

C'est chaud à Poudlard !!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi et je ne touche à rien (à part à mon clavier lol) pour cette histoire.

Coter R pour scènes de sexualité.

Couples : Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Drago, Ron/Ginny Drago/Ginny (Il va avoir de l'action dans l'air (ou dans le lit lol))

Attention : Il y aura des scènes d'incestes pour les Ron/Ginny

Harry/Hermione

Le lendemain matin, Harry alla voir Hermione dans sa chambre pour aller lui expliquer la situation. Cependant la jeune femme pensait que c'était pour la même raison que d'habitude alors elle sauta sur Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la laisser faire il allait donc le faire une dernière fois avec elle et puis après il allait tout lui expliquer. Alors qu'Hermione avait retiré le chandail et le pantalon d'Harry, elle s'apprêtait maintenant à lui retirer son boxer. Mais Harry voulait le faire le plus rapidement possible pour oublier cela après alors au diable les préliminaires. Alors que la belle jeune femme de 17 ans approchait sa bouche dangereusement du sexe de notre héros, il la prit lui retira tout ses vêtements rapidement puis entra sa tige en elle et commença alors à faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapides en Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide. Après cela la discussion commença :

Harry pourquoi as-tu fais cela ci rapide d'habitude tu adore quand je te suce très lentement et que la pénétration se fasse le plus lentement possible dit Hermione

C'est parce que hier avec Ginny cela c'est tellement bien passé qu'on a décidé de sortir ensemble et j'étais venu pour te l'expliquer mais tu t'es jeté sur moi alors je me suis pourquoi ne pas le faire une dernière fois mais tant qu'à le faire faisons le le plus rapidement possible pour que cela se termine.

Oui, je comprend mais j'aurais une dernière faveur à te demander j'aimerais tellement ressentir une dernière fois ton sexe dans ma bouche. J'adore te sucer toi plus que tout le monde et cela va terriblement me manquer.

Je suis d'accord mais c'est bien la dernière fois pour toi.

Alors Hermione s'approcha d'Harry, prit son sexe dans sa bouche tout doucement et très lentement pour ne pas gâcher ce moment si cher pour elle. Elle commence ses mouvements de va et vient et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de laisser sortir un gémissement de plaisir. – Je pense que moi aussi cela va me manquer dit-il doucement pendant la douce torture que la belle lui faisait. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir fortement à cette remarque. Elle s'était souvent faites dire qu'elle suçait bien mais jamais par Harry qui a toujours eu un faible pour Ginny. Après un bon 10 minute Harry se vida dans la bouche d'Hermione se rhabilla puis du partir retrouver sa douce dans son appartement

Ce chapitre fut plus court mais je l'aime quand même et je viens de sacrifier mon couple préféré Harry/Hermione pour le besoin de la fic mais je vais me reprendre a

Nicopotter


End file.
